Blaine Is In Love
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: Blaine honestly felt like a teenage girl.   In this we have: Love Struck!Blaine and as usual, an awfully blunt title. Plus an obscene amount of fluff. Post-Original Song


**A/N: I don't care what you say; Original Song was the greatest episode ever. It will only be beaten when there are more Klaine episodes. **

**I have the Kiss (it must be capitalized) on repeat as I write this. **

**This is inspired by me today. I spent all day in school writing K+B in hearts all over my papers, then erasing them because I was scared someone would ask and I'd rush into some huge explanation leaving them to awkwardly walk away slowly. **

Blaine honestly felt like a teenage girl.

Currently he sat, in math, not even listening. Just in his little corner with a huge goofy smile on his face, doodling in his notebook.

Ever since he realized he loved Kurt, he had been completely distracted.

When he finally told him, and they kissed, he had just become simply love struck.

It was the only thing he could think of.

He sighed happily as he relived the moment again.

_The first kiss._

_Then, oh god, then the second. _

_The second kiss, so full of lust and longing, Blaine wanted to stay attached to Kurt's lips forever. But they had to practice for Regionals._

Blaine sighed as his memory stopped again. After their second, they only shared a few, almost equally as mind blowing, pecks before bed and during Pavarotti's funeral.

But now, Blaine was too distracted to do anything.

He looked down at his notebook and instead of math notes; he finds his and Kurt's initials in hearts and many other hearts surrounding it. He blushed as he realized that was what he was doing.

He could hear Wes snickering beside him; he shot a glare at the boy.

The bell rang and Blaine shoved him things in his bag; he would get to see Kurt now!

He ran/walked through the halls searching frantically for the pale boy; finally finding him closing his locker.

He approached the boy and smiled happily; this was his _boyfriend_. Those "notes" didn't seem that weird now.

"Hi."

Kurt smile breathlessly and whispered back, "Hi."

"Can I carry your books for you?" Blaine mentally cursed at himself for asking that so desperately, he just wanted to do _something_ for Kurt.

Kurt giggled and shook his head, "But if you want you could walk me to my next class."

Blaine immediately obliged. They walked throughout the corridors; not actually needing to converse, just one another's general presence was enough.

"I have you go now," Kurt said as they approached the classroom. He paused for a second, and bit his lip nervously; he leaned in hesitantly and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips, "bye."

Blaine stood there; hand raised, touching his lips; for a while, then the warning bell rang and ran to his next class, getting there just in time.

He sat and reevaluated what had just happened, still feeling his lips tingle.

He began to search through his book bag for his notebook so he didn't end up writing on the desk.

He pulled it out and stared at it contently, then began writing some more.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were now snuggled together in Kurt's single bedroom. They sat on Kurt's bed; blanket covering their entangled legs, arms entwined, Kurt resting his head upon Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's cheek deep in Kurt's soft hair. They wanted this moment to last forever; totally forgetting they had originally came to study.

"We should actually study, don't you think?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine shrugged and groaned, "I don't wanna move though…" he hugged Kurt closer.

The pale boy giggled, "Ok, can I use your math notes to study?"

Blaine sighed and nodded, "It's in my bag." Kurt went to go grab said bag, "Hurry up!" Blaine complained at the lack of Kurt's warmth next to him.

Kurt blushed and began to dig through Blaine's bag. He found two notebooks and opened both to a random page. On one he saw French notes, on the other, he saw various hearts and his initials covering an entire page. Kurt blushed deeper.

"Blaine, what's this?"

"What?" Blaine looked up from his spot on the bed.

Kurt walked over to him, throwing the notebook onto the bed. Blaine's heart dropped in panic, he blushed deep scarlet and began stuttering.

"Um, well, that would be h-how I spend my class time?" Blaine attempted to justify what he had done on that page, but there really was no way.

Kurt's before serious expression, changed into laughter.

Blaine panicked more, why was he laughing at him? Oh my gosh, did he think this was laughably pathetic?

Kurt sat on the bed next to Blaine, finally calming down; he picked up the notebook and pointed at it, "This is adorable."

The shorter boy let out a huge sigh of relief, "You don't think it's like creepy?"

Kurt let out a giant laugh "Please. I set up my crush's mom with my dad so that I could get closer to him."

Blaine blinked a few times, "Finn?"

Kurt nodded, blushing a bit.

"It's just, ever since I sort of fell for you during Blackbird, this is all I want to do with my time."

"Blaine," Kurt said comfortingly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You should see _my_ notebook."

The curly haired boy chuckled and he and Kurt fell back into their previous positions; but somehow, closer than before.

"I love you." Blaine whispered to himself, not intending for Kurt to hear.

"I love you too…" Kurt responded, placing a light kiss on Blaine's hair.

Needless to say, no studying got done that night.

**Sooo…**

**Did you enjoy?**

**Do you want to see Kurt's journal?**

**Please review and all that jazz,**

**I will be anxiously awaiting them, whilst eating my Red Vines. **


End file.
